Retazos de eternidad
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Colección de drabbles para el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Cada drabble cuenta una historia simple, un momento efímero en la vida de los personajes, pero que ayudan a entender el cómo y el porqué de su existencia.
1. Albus y Gellert

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** __Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Notas:** 1\. Este fic será una recopilación de drabbles con dos personajes como protagonistas en cada uno de ellos. Algunos serán canon, otros no, y cada uno tratará sobre amigos, amantes, hermanos o enemigos. He intentado ordenarlos cronológicamente, pero puede que haya patinado en alguna fecha, así que no me lo tengáis en cuenta, por favor. 2. __En la descripción de la historia aparecerán los personajes del último drabble publicado. 3._ _Gracias a_ **LadyChocolateLover** _por ayudarme a elegir el título. Ella tiene mucho mejor gusto que yo._

* * *

 **RETAZOS DE ETERNIDAD**

* * *

FICHA TÉCNICA:

 **Personajes:** Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald.

 **Relación:** Enemistad.

 **Año:** 1948.

 **Lugar:** Nurmengard (prisión construida por el propio Grindelwald para encerrar a todos aquellos que se oponían a sus ideas).

 **Palabras:** 155.

* * *

 **I.**

Cuando Albus Dumbledore entró en aquella celda, lo hizo pensando en cuán irónico era el destino. Una vez, tres años antes, se había prometido que nunca volvería a pisar aquel lugar; sin embargo, allí estaba.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya… ―dijo una voz ronca. Gellert Grindelwald―. Cuánto tiempo, Albus. ¿A qué debo el placer?

Albus contempló el rostro del hombre al que un día llamó amigo, el hombre del que una vez estuvo enamorado, y no pudo evitar preguntarse lo mismo. ¿A qué había ido allí realmente?

››¿Acaso me echas de menos? ―se burló el que fue en su momento el mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo.

Albus sonrió con tristeza. Ya sabía qué estaba buscando.

―Te vencí una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo ―musitó.

Gellert lo miró con extrañeza, pero no dijo nada. Y tampoco habló cuando Albus se dio media vuelta y volvió a dejarlo pudriéndose en aquella celda fría.

No volvieron a verse jamás.

* * *

 _Empezó a gustarme esta pareja después de ver FB, pero no estaba de humor para escribir nada romántico sobre ellos, así que este es el resultado. Por si no ha quedado claro (me explico como el culo xD), cuando Albus dice que puede volver a hacerlo, se refiere a que puede vencer a otro con las mismas aspiraciones de Gellert. Osease, Voldy._

 ** _¿Opiniones?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Lucius y Narcissa

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** __Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Lady, no sé por qué te emocionabas por leer este drabble, porque sospecho que esto no será lo que esperabas... Pero entra totalmente dentro de mi canon mental sobre ellos, así que yolo._

* * *

 **RETAZOS DE ETERNIDAD**

* * *

FICHA TÉCNICA:

 **Personajes:** Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black.

 **Relación:** Amor/interés.

 **Año:** 1970, baile de Navidad.

 **Lugar:** Hogwarts.

 **Palabras:** 155.

* * *

 **II.**

Narcissa tenía catorce años, pero era muy consciente de lo que su familia esperaba de ella. Algún día, terminaría sus estudios, se casaría y tendría hijos. Pero ella no quería que su marido fuera tan aburrido como el de Bella. Y, por supuesto, su futuro marido sería mucho más atractivo que Rodolphus.

De hecho, lo era. Porque nadie que viera a Lucius Malfoy engalanado para el baile de Navidad diría que no era guapo.

―Hermosa, como siempre ―dijo él, ofreciéndole su brazo y depositando un casto beso en su mejilla.

Narcissa sonrió, vanidosa. Sabía que sus esfuerzos por estar más guapa que nunca surtirían efecto: el vestido verde resaltaba su pelo rubio y ojos azules. La única que podía hacerle competencia era Andy, pero ella y Rabastan solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

―Muchas gracias ―dijo Narcissa―. ¿Vamos? ―Le dedicó su sonrisa más radiante.

No, ella iba a tener otro tipo de matrimonio.

* * *

 _En mi canon, Narcissa y Lucius no se enamoran al principio de su relación, pero coquetean bastante. Total, si van a casarse, más les vale llevarse bien. Y Narcissa ha sido criada para casarse con alguien rico, así que debe asegurarse de que Lucius es enterito para ella._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	3. Andromeda y Narcissa

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** __Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _En mi canon mental (y el de Lady), Andromeda estuvo enamorada de Rabastan Lestrange durante el sexto año de ella y el séptimo de él, pero las cosas no salieron bien. En el último año de Andy, llegó a conocer mejor a Ted Tonks y terminaron enamorándose. Evidentemente, esto la llevaría a distanciarse de su familia._

* * *

 **RETAZOS DE ETERNIDAD**

* * *

FICHA TÉCNICA:

 **Personajes:** Andromeda y Narcissa Black.

 **Relación:** Hermanas.

 **Año:** 1971, poco antes de que Andromeda se fugue con Ted Tonks.

 **Lugar:** Hogwarts.

 **Palabras:** 155.

* * *

 **III.**

Narcissa entró en la habitación de Andromeda como una exhalación.

―Dime que no es cierto ―espetó Narcissa sin preámbulos.

Andromeda suspiró.

―Le quiero.

Narcissa la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

―¡No puedes quererlo, Andromeda! ¡Es un… un…!

Andromeda se levantó y se sacudió la hierba de la falda.

―Es el mejor chico que he conocido jamás.

Su hermana entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Y Rabastan? ¡Tienes que casarte con él y…!

―¿Y qué, Cissy? ¿Unirme a esa panda de locos a los que tú y tu novio llamáis amigos? ¿Matar gente? ―Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos―. No puedo hacerlo. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo.

Narcissa levantó el mentón y le dedicó una mirada de superioridad.

―Bien. Esto es un adiós, supongo.

―No tiene por qué ―susurró Andromeda.

Pero su hermana no respondió. Dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándola sola.

No volvieron a hablar hasta muchos años después, cuando el daño ya estaba hecho.


	4. Sirius y Regulus

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** __Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Acompañadme a ver el preludio de una de las historias de hermanos más tristes de la historia :(_

* * *

 **RETAZOS DE ETERNIDAD**

* * *

FICHA TÉCNICA:

 **Personajes:** Sirius y Regulus Black.

 **Relación:** Hermanos.

 **Año:** 1972, verano entre el primer año de Sirius y el de Regulus en Hogwarts.

 **Lugar:** 12 de Grimmauld Place.

 **Palabras:** 155.

* * *

 **IV.**

Regulus estaba en su habitación cuando empezó a oír unos sonidos extraños.

Incapaz de contener su curiosidad de niño de once años, tiró el libro que había estado leyendo sobre la cama y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Sus padres no estaban a la vista, así que se acercó a la habitación de Sirius.

Lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto: el cuarto estaba decorado de rojo y dorado.

―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó Sirius, orgulloso.

Regulus no supo qué decir.

―Es… muy colorido ―dijo tímidamente.

Sus padres habían prohibido terminantemente que se mencionara la palabra «Gryffindor» en aquella casa.

Sirius sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le borró rápidamente al ver la figura adusta de su madre en el umbral.

―Regulus, vuelve a tu habitación inmediatamente.

Regulus lanzó una mirada de disculpa a su hermano, pero este le guiñó un ojo.

El niño sonrió; Sirius siempre sería su hermano, sin importar la casa a la que perteneciera.


End file.
